Lana And The Fire-Rod Soldier
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: Here is a story that takes place in Mid-Game to Post-Game in Hyrule Warriors. Couples Are: LanaOC HW-Zelink
1. Post-Twilight Field

David The Writer: Well Here is another LOZ Bacground story. This one involves Lana from Hyrule Warriors and a Fire-Rod WIelding Soldier named Danbun. It's a Mid-Game to Post-Game Story. The Fire-Rod Soldier is first seen by Lana during Post Twilight Field. That is the first chapter setting.

Danbun: Instresting choice for my first Appearance.

Lana: I like it too. It's show that we had a male fire-rod Link on our side.

Agitha: You know Fire-Rod Trainee Outfit is what DTW plays as Link in Free-Play Mode if he had Hyrule Warriors.

David the Writer: You had to mention that, Agitha.

Midna: Yes She did.

Danbun: Well Everyone is here so All LOZ Characters © Nintendo / Koji Kondo. Lana © Team Ninja. Danbun © tAll3Shyguy On DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fanfiction / YouTube / Tumblr or tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land on Archive Of Our Own.

David the Writer: Thanks for the Disclaimer, Danbun. Background song is Twilight Field (Twilight Princess Hyrule Field) from Hyrule Warriors. Now On With the Story.

* * *

><p><strong>Lana And The Fire-Rod Soldier<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 1: Post-Twilight Field<strong>

Well The Battle at Twilight Field was won by Lana, Agitha, and The Hyrulean Forces. Lana was Healing wounds when all of a sudden, A Trainee Wielding A Fire-Rod runs up.

The Trainee says "Lana, are you alright after battling Midna?"

Lana says "Yes, Soldier. I'm fine. No One ever asked me if I'm alright before."

The Trainee says "I guess No one has been geninuely worried. Got to go."

Lana says "Wait, what's you name, Soldier?"

"Danbun, Madam." The trainee says and then runs away.

Lana thinks "No one ever being geninuely worried about me? How did he know? It doesn't matter."

Then she sees some kind of vision showing her and Danbun working together and living together.

"What was that just now?" Lana thinks "Let's just continue following the Goddess Butterfly."

TBC...


	2. Palace Of Twilight

David The Writer: Here is the second Chapter of "Lana And The Fire-Rod Soldier. It is called "Palace Of Twilight". This is the battle of the Palace of Twilight with Danbun being there as well. It will be fun to get this off the video I have for Palace of Twilight.

Danbun: Sounds like it's going to be a lot harder to get the text because you're going to have pause when I talk.

Lana: Agreed.

Agitha: You know that He is going to be having a good time adding his character into this.

Midna: You mean DTW, Agitha? If so I agree.

Agitha: Yes I do mean DTW.

David the Writer: *Sighs*

Zant: Time to be in the fiction as well.

Midna: Oh yeah. You're here too.

Danbun: Well Everyone is here so All LOZ Characters © Nintendo / Koji Kondo. Lana © Team Ninja. Danbun © tAll3Shyguy On DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fanfiction / YouTube / Tumblr or tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land on Archive Of Our Own.

David the Writer: Thanks for the Disclaimer, Danbun. Background song is Remnant Of Twilight (Hyrule Warriors) from Hyrule Warriors. Now On With the Story.

* * *

><p><strong>Lana And The Fire-Rod Soldier<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 2: Palace Of Twilight<strong>

Lana says "The Gate of Souls Is in the back of the palace. Let's Defeat the One guarding it and close it! I'll Protect the base, but I'll need your help if things get rough!"

Midna, Danbun, and Agitha starts running to the entrance to defeat the bublins there.

Agitha says "So... Guard the base and fight alongside the commander... OK! I won't let you down."

Lana says "We should go to the east first and capture the enemy outpost. Ready? Let's Go!"

Danbun says "Gotcha. Charge, soldiers."

Agitha says "I'll do my best."

Midna, Agitha, and Danbun run over to the enemy outpost and capture it. Danbun then heads inside the Palace with Midna and Agitha.

Zant says "Foolish Midna. Allow me to entomb you. May the Twilight scatter my foes!"

Midna, Agitha, and Danbun defeat some bublins to capture the eastern lower level.

While still fighting, Midna says "Zant? What's that traitor doing protecting the Gate of Souls?"

They battle through a Fiery Aeroflos and Bublins. Once the keep boss is defeated, they have captured the Easter Lower Level. Midna grabs the sealed weapon and they continue down the road.

"The Time is nigh... Demolish the bridges! Cut them off from their base!" Zant says.

Suddenly the bridges are destroyed and the group besides Lana can't get back.

"The bridge is down, but don't worry about it! You just focus on getting that keep!" Lana shouts.

Agitha says "So... just keep fighting? OK! Chaaaarge!"

Danbun says "I hope we don't lose the base because of that cut off bridge."

Midna says "Lana said not to worry about it, Danbun. She'll be okay."

"Alright, I hope you're right." Danbun says.

They continue charging to the Eastern Upper Level and destroy a fiery aeroflos. The Hyrulean Forces also defeated a redead knight.

Lana asks "Midna, are you friends with that eccentric person in the freaky mask?"

Midna says "Friends?" She then shouts while destroying a fiery aeroflos alongside Danbun "HA! That's Zant, the traitor who stole my throne in the Twilight Realm!"

Danbun shoots fire at the bublins trying to get the keep boss to appear. Then the keep boss appears and once he's dead they capture the keep.

"Oh Goody! My team has captured the East Palace Keep!" Agitha shouts.

A chest appears and Midna says "A chest? Heh, don't mind if I do..." Then Midna opens it.

Midna then says "Huh? We control the keep but the gate won't budge! Guess we need an alternate route..."

Agitha then says "But the bridge we used is out now! What are we going to do? Hmm..."

"None shall set foot near the Gate of Souls! The Twilight King commands it!" Zant shouts.

Suddenly the twilight dragon Argorok Appears.

Lana says "We're being attacked from the air! How are we supposed to combat that...?"

Argorok has begun a fireball attack on the Hyrulean Army's Base.

"Hey, get down here! No fair flying where we can't kill you!" Midna shouts.

"Mister Dragon sure likes to fly way up there! I wish there was some way to reach him..." Agitha says.

Danbun says "Me too."

"It's an item that... Lets you cross gaps? Huh. Convenient... Back to the fallen bridge!" Midna says.

Danbun says "Why Midna?"

When they get there, Midna uses her hookshot to get up the top of the beginning part of bridge.

"Oh, that!" Danbun shouts "Come on, Agitha!" He shoots his hookshot up the cliff and then follows Midna.

Agitha shoots her hookshot and follows the two of them.

Lana shouts "We'll have to use magic if we want to damage the dragon in midflight! I'll create a Magic Circle in the keep underneath the dragon! Buy some time!"

"Take the west square!" Danbun shouts.

They start taking the west square. Agitha runs back to the eastern upper keep.

Midna says while taking the west square "Will you dainty little flowers be OK without me holding your hands on the front lines?"

Agitha shouts "Our Friends are doing everything they can so I'd better do everything I can too!"

Agitha starts to defend the eastern keep.

"How wonderful! Our enemy's base has thinned out! Send reinforcements and crush it!" Zant shouts.

Zant's forces recieve reinforcements which start heading to The Hyrulean Army's Base.

"He struck when I was gone! Darn! I need to finish that Magic Circle immediately..." Lana shouts.

"THe Southwestern keep is ours! Go after the western Keep!" Danbun shouts.

Agitha says "Could someone assist me, please?"

Danbun says "Captain, Revive her!"

Hyrulean Captain says "On it." He runs over to Agitha and revives her.

Hyrulean Forces Then capture the Western keep.

"The Magic Circle is finished! Use it to really give that dragon something to roar about!" Lana shouts.

Midna then uses the magic circle.

"Wonderful! I hope that's the last we'll hear from our friend the dragon..." Lana says.

"You may have chased away argorok, but my plan doesn't end there! Oh no!" Zant shouts. "Witness the Twilight King's next stratagem! Capture the enemy commanders!"

A commando then appears and heads toward agitha.

"Oh? THe baddies are running right up to me! Do they want to talk?" Agitha says.

"Oh no, they're trying to take Agitha! Keep the Monsters away from her!" Lana shouts.

Danbun thinks "On it, the one I love."

Midna and Danbun get to the Commando and take him down. Then another commando appears and Midna and Danbun defeat him.

Agitha syas "Whatever is the matter? The baddie invited me to a tea party! Has it been canceled?"

"Ah, your wounds appear to have healed... Good. Now Strike their base again!" Zant says.

"Not the dragon again..." Midna says and then growls. Midna then Shouts "I'm so sick of it!"

"The Magic circles are key! Capture the keep that's directly below the dragon!" Lana shouts.

"Same plan as last time? Too easy!" Midna says.

"I don't know about that! That dragon seems to recover after we damage it!" Danbun shouts.

"It wants to attack the base again... We have to hit it hard and hit it fast!" Lana shouts.

"Alright then, Lana." Danbun says.

Midna and Danbun head to central square and help Lana take it.

Lana shouts "The Magic Circle is ready! Make this one really count!"

Midna uses the circle.

"It got away again?!" Midna shouts.

"To recover most likely." Danbun says.

Lana says "Hmm... If we want to slay the dragon, we have to bring it down to our level..."

Zant's Forces have recieves more reinforcements. Zant's forces charge toward the Hyrulean Army Base.

Agitha runs out the front entrance of the palace. Agrorok then reappeared again.

"Third Time, Huh? Haaaa... How many times will we have to go through this?" Lana says.

Danbun says "There must be a way to bring it to our level."

"We drive him off and he comes right back... He's just as stubborn as some flies I know!" Agitha says.

"Yeah and he only leaves because our Magic Circle can't bring him down."

"The Magic Circle doesn't seem to have the effect we want, but what else can we do...?" Lana says.

"Agitha, can the goddess butterfly guide us to a way to defeat it?" Danbun says.

"Hey good idea, I'd ask. What? Li'l Butterfly has something to say first! Yes? Hmm... She wants to lead us somewhere!"

"Guide the way, butterfly." Danbun says and then thinks "Can't believe I just said that."

"Yeah, Let's just follow the butterfly to the building in the southeast! Trust it knows something." Lana says "A magic Circle in the Fairy Fountain... That should help us take down Argorok!"

Midna captured the west Palace.

"Good job Midna, now come on." Danbun says.

Zant shouts "Strike alongside Argorok! Make their draw their last ragged breaths."

Zant's Forces start advancing towards the Hyrulean Army's base.

Danbun uses the magic circle in the fairy fountain. The grat fairy unleashes the chains and then fires another chain to bring down the moon and drag the Argorok to the ground.

"Look! The magic attack worked! We should be able to hit the dragon with normal attacks!" Lana shouts.

"Strike at Argorok, Hyrulean Forces." Danbun says.

Hyrulean Captain says "He is still flying. We need to bring him to the ground."

"Midna, let's use the hookshot on his tail." Danbun says.

Zant shouts "How did they manage to pull Argorok down to their level?!"

Suddenly another commander joins the Hyrulean Forces.

"Don't think I would be left out of this, Midna. I am yours to command, not Zant's. Rebel Twilight Forces, help out the Hyrulean Forces." The New commander says.

Suddenly twilit mage soldiers appear at every keep the Hyrulean Forces control and start shooting their magic at the bublins.

"Davis, It's you, my love. I need your help to bring down Argorok." Midna says.

"This stupid time-flux really gets on my nerves since Argorok is suppose to be in the Sky Sanctuary!" Davis shouts "Teleport!" He teleports right to Midna and Danbun who are battling Argorok and then says "My spells can hit him in the air. You guys will have to bring him down with the hookshot." Davis says.

"Thanks for coming, Davis." Danbun says.

"Think nothing of it, soldier." Davis says.

They battle Argorok until he's a little bit left in health.

"I'll lead you myself if I have to! Charge! Your king will show you how it's done!" Zant says.

"You aren't my king, Zant!" Davis shouts.

Davis' and the twilit mage soldiers' morale has increased.

"We just need to defeat Argorok and Zant... hey that won't be too hard, right?"

"With Davis and the Rebel Twilight Forces the way they are, no it won't." Danbun says.

They then defeat Argorok.

"Yes! Nice work, everyone!" Lana shouts.

"Now to defeat Zant to win..." Danbun says.

Zant appears out of the palace and attacks the group. They battle him with Davis charge at him and slashing him.

"You.. Worthless... Wretches... I am the Twilight King! I will not be mocked by yoooooooou!" Zant says.

"You're a product of your own greed... You and Cia both." Lana says and then shouts "We cleared out anyone in our way! Now let's seal the Gate of Souls!"

They run to the Gate of Souls and Lana launches a orb to seal it away. Cia then appears.

Cia asks "Lana? whatever are you doing here?"

Lana says "Cia-!"

"She's the one! I'm cursed to look like this because of HER!" Midna shouts.

"Well, If I may say, that look suits you. Quite fitting for a big-headed princess of Twilight." Cia says

"You dare?!" Davis Shouts.

"You-!" Midna shouts and then sends his giant hand for hair at Cia's face.

Cia shouts "Aaaagghh!" Her helmet is destroyed.

Everyone looks at Cia's face and sees that she looks like Lana. Cia Teleports Away.

"Lana, her face... It looks just like yours..." Midna says.

"I am Cia's...other half. She and I were once the same person." Lana says.

Danbun says "So you're the light side of Cia. The side that the evil sealed away by one of the heroes pushed out of her."

Midna shouts "WHAT?!"

TBC...


	3. The Sacred Sword! Battle And Aftermath

David The Writer: Here is the Third Chapter of "Lana And The Fire-Rod Soldier". It is called "The Sacred Sword! Battle And Aftermath". This is the The Sacred Sword! Mission with Danbun being there as well and a little after it. It will be fun to get this off the video I have for Palace of Twilight.

Danbun: Well Now it's time for the Fake Lana.

Lana: Yep, I hope we find out that I am not the actual opponent here.

Proxi: You know we will, Lana.

*Link Nods in Agreement*

Midna: I just suprised that we didn't see until after activating the statues.

Darunia: There was a lot going on.

Impa: Agreed.

Zelda: There is a issue about Wizzro attacking us inside the temple as well.

Wizzro: Hey, it was my orders from Cia.

Lana: Of course Cia would order that.

Danbun: Well Everyone is here so All LOZ Characters © Nintendo / Koji Kondo. Lana © Team Ninja. Danbun © tAll3Shyguy On DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fanfiction / YouTube / Tumblr or tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land on Archive Of Our Own.

David the Writer: Thanks for the Disclaimer, Danbun. Background song is Silent Guardians (Hyrule Warriors) from Hyrule Warriors. Now On With the Story.

* * *

><p><strong>Lana And The Fire-Rod Soldier<br>Chapter 3: The Sacred Sword! Battle And Aftermath**

Zelda says "Forgive me for Not saying anything. I had to hide my identity from my enemies."

Suddenly she sees another two people.

"Midna, do you want me to stay in our time?" Davis says.

"Come with us, Davis." Midna says.

Zelda says "If Lana's magic brought you here, then you must be needed here."

"I'd come from here. I wish to stay as a commander. Is that alright, Princess?" Danbun says.

Lana says "He makes a great commander and he even had a Hyrulean Captain save Agitha when she almost fled."

"Then he will stay a commander." Zelda says.

"She spoke up for me." Danbun thinks.

"Now Back to what i was saying. Link, your courage is extraordinary. I could see your potential from that first moment in the training yard." Zelda says.

Link only nods. Lana looks between them.

"We closed each Gate of Souls, Putting things right with space and time. Next we need to-" Lana says.

"Hey, hold on! Don't you have some explaining to do?" Midna says.

"Er, yes... Cia and I... We're not just from the same clan... We're actually... the same person." Lana says.

Zelda says "But...how...?"

"Something took hold of Cia and force the light from her heart." Lana says "I'm that light. I'm what was driven out of her. And the monster responsible for this is the one who the hero sealed away, Ganondorf."

Zelda says "What? Ganondorf?!"

Impa says "So he really does exist..."

Zelda says "We must head to the Temple of the Sacred Sword. There we can claim the weapon that can defeat this threat."

They make their way to the Temple Of The Sacred Sword.

"I see that your Triforce has returned..." Lana says.

Zelda says "Yes. Mine, and Link's, too..."

"It's not clear exactly how but Cia's powers should be a lot weaker. If we're going to counterattack, we've got to do it now!" Lana says.

Impa says "Cia still holds the triforce of power... She won't be overtaken so easily..."

Zelda says "No We can win. As Long as we have the Master Sword. I believe Link possesses the spirit necessary to wield it."

Link looks at Zelda and gasps.

"But Princesss...The Master Sword is more than just a weapon-it's a barrier." Impa says "It keeps a fragment of evil locked away. Once pulled the spirit will be freed."

"The Barriers surrounding the Temple of the Sacred Sword are made with a special type of magic. Pulling the Master Sword alone won't undo the barrier. Not Entirely, anyway." Lana says.

Impa says "How can we be sure that Link is truly ready for this task?"

"Because I believe in him." Zelda says.

Link looks at her.

Lana shouts "I believe in him too!"

Link looks back and forth to Zelda and Lana.

"Well, Link, if you were looking for a chance to prove yourself, this would be it." Impa says.

Danbun watches as the whole scenario plays out and sees that the temple is nearby.

"Something is controlling that temple that isn't good." Danbun thinks.

"Then we make haste for the Temple of The Sacred Sword." Zelda says.

Proxi says "This place is nothing but ruins! Can the Master Sword really be here?"

Zelda says "The Master Sword is up ahead. We must work together to retrieve it!"

Lana says "Sealed statues... Sealed Statues... Where are they?"

Link and Danbun approach the temple door.

"If we can't open the door. That's it-There's no way in." Proxi says.

Suddenly Ghost Soldiers appear.

Ghost Soldier shouts "Those who threaten the temple... will be punished!"

"Are these... ghost soldiers...? Everyone! Watch Out!" Zelda says.

"These aren't normal enemies! Watch Out!" Proxi Shouts.

"It will all three of your abilities to awaken the sealed statues." Zelda says to Impa, Darunia, and Midna.

Darunia asks "Our abilities?"

Impa says "I can search in this direction."

"According to legend, statues are located to the north, south, and west..." Zelda says.

Impa says "That would appear to be a sealed statue."

Zelda shouts "Impa, that is the Statue of Servitude! Please awaken it!"

"It seems I have no choice but to wait here until the statues are fully awakened." Impa says.

Ghost Soldiers then appeared all around Impa.

"Two more statues remain. We must protect our allies until all three statues have awoken." Zelda says.

"OK. I'll look in that direction." Darunia says while heading North.

"Perfect. I'll go looking as well." Midna says while heading south.

Link and Danbun run around looking for Sealed Statues.

Suddenly Zelda Shouts "We must locate a sealed statue."

Link and Danbun start to move faster to find those Sealed Statues.

"I could really use a rescue here." Lana says.

Link and Danbun then capture the Temple Square.

Danbun says "Lana, I'm coming."

Danbun runs over and rescues Lana.

Lana says "Seems my prayers got through. Thank you so much!"

Link and Danbun run toward the northwest. Link and Danbun then discover a sealed statue in the north square.

"It appears as through you've discovered a Sealed Statue." Zelda says "Midna, that is the Statue of Twilight. Use your Twilight ability to awaken it."

Midna says "Sure, you got it."

The Gates to North Square and South Square open and a summoner appears near Midna.

"Well, aren't you a rather large annoyance... Hey! Somebody lend me a hand!"

Link and Danbun defeat the summoner and then Midna starts advancing toward the North Sealed Statue. Link and Danbun then run into the South Square and discover a Sealed Statue.

"Darunia, that is the statue of Wave and Flame! Use your fire ability to awaken it!" Zelda says.

"Hrmm... OK, I'll try." Darunia says.

A Summoner blocks Darunia's path. Link and Danbun takes the summoner out.

"It look like it worked, but it'll take a while to fully wake up. I'll stay here until it's ready." Midna says.

"It's gonna take a while for this to properly wake up! I'll stay here until then!" Darunia shouts.

The Mission is complete.

"And with this, the temple doors should finally open!" Zelda shout

"The Statue will not awaken in a timely manner. I require a moment longer!" Impa says.

"Ghost soldiers are inside the temple!" Lana shouts.

"Inside the temple? That is unusual... Someone must be manipulating them!" Zelda says.

"Is someone pulling the strings behind scenes? But who is this puppet master...?" Proxi says.

Link and Danbun run around looking for the commander.

'Lana' says "Eee Hee hee! Get them! GET THEM!"

Danbun says "That doesn't sound like Lana at all."

"We can't let ourselves be defeated! Not until all the statues being awoken!" Impa shouts.

"I feel a evil presence nearby..." Zelda says.

"I feel it too. Ooh, that's creepy. You don't think there's an impostor around, do you?" Proxi says.

"That must be it." Danbun says.

"You and that insipid fairy are such nuisances! I'll stomp you both if I have to!" 'Lana' shouts.

Proxi says "That's not Lana! Link, take her out!"

Link battles the fake Lana and defeats her.

"I guess you're not as easy to trick as you look... Oh well. I still won't let you win." Fake Lana says.

Ghost soldier says "Huh? What were we doing...?"

"Power's starting to radiate from the statue. I think it's about ready to wake up." Midna says.

Davis says "I would have to agree."

"The temple door is open! He who shall wield the sacred sword has appeared!" Ghost Soldier yells and he then says "Please excuse our trespasses..."

"Princess, forgive me... Waking the statue has Takens its toll on me... I must retreat for now..." Impa says.

"Haaa... Waking statues really takes it out of you. You're fine with me, right? Come, Davis." Midna says.

"Yes, my love." Davis says.

"Our remaining forces can finish the task. Come to the pedestal of the sacred sword!" Zelda says.

Proxi shouts "C'mon, we have to fight through to the resting place of the sacred sword!"

Lana shouts "If we work together, we can save this world!"

Danbun Shouts "Very much agreed! Hyrulean Forces, Charge!"

Link and Danbun defeat the gatekeepers and LInk Grabs the Master sword.

"Tried hiding from me? Little brat..." Wizzro says. Link slashes the orb and Wizzro shouts "You Fool!"

Mission objective is to defeat Wizzro.

"Wizzro, you're going down." Danbun says.

"Don't mess with me, punk! Give me the Master Sword!" Wizzro shouts.

"The Master Sword cannot be controlled by an evil hand! Your end is at hand, Wizard!" Zelda shouts.

"Unbelievable! I never expected the Master Sword would be so powerful!" Proxi shouts.

Wizzro then temporarily retreated.

"Hmm. It seems this sacred location is blocking my powers. A change of venue is in order!" Wizzro says.

"Ha! Trying to run away?! Pretty sneaky!" Proxi shouts.

Wizzro reappeared in the West of the Ruins. Dark forces recieved Reinforcements.

"PffT! I'm not trying to run away. I'm just trying to call for reinforcements!" Wizzro says.

Dark Forces are advancing towards Zelda and Lana.

"Lana! You're in danger!" Danbun shouts.

"Princess, So are you!" Proxi shouts.

"Our Position has become disadvantageous... Let us retreat to the temple and strike back from within!" Zelda says.

Lana shouts "Yeah, nothing will stop me!"

Danbun groans and says "Link, you protect Zelda. I'll protect Lana."

Proxi says "Good idea, Danbun. Let's go, Link."

Link Protect Zelda from Wizzro and Danbun protect Lana from Wizzro.

Wizzro Shouts "Hiya ha ha... I won't let you go!"

Link and Danbun battle Wizzro and defeat him.

Wizzro shouts "Gaahhh... You're cheating. Then again, we didn't give you much choice, did we? If you want Cia, you'll find her in the Temple of Souls. But she's not going to be happy."

"The Master Sword is amazing! Link, as long as we have this, we can't lose!" Proxi says.

"He is being too cocky." Danbun thinks.

"We have our objective-travel to the Temple of Souls and use the Master Sword to defeat Cia!" Zelda says.

Danbun says "Don't you guys think it was a little too convinent that Wizzro told us where Cia was." He was testing Link.

"Link and I can beat it even if it's a trap with this weapon." Proxi says and Link failed the test.

Danbun just sighs. Suddenly a light comes down onto front of the traveling group.

The Goddess in the Light sticks out her hand and says to only Danbun "Take my hand."

Danbun approaches making Lana say "Danbun, wait!"

Danbun takes the goddess's hand and is transformed into a Orange Colored Link with No Scarf.

"I can't believe this is Hylia's plan for me." Danbun says.

"What happened to you?" Lana says.

"I became the messenger of Hylia." Danbun says.

Zelda says "Time to defeat Cia."

TBC...


End file.
